To be bored, is fun?
by verse-knight
Summary: A nice cup of tea is not the matter. The point is.. What's the point? Light, L, Matt and the rest contracted an epidemic. Name? BOREDOM. oNE SHOT XD


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I don't own even at least one anime series. The right belongs solely to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The light that can change both you and the world is right by your side.

Note: Set at the time after the DN Anime and Manga series. All characters came back to life.

The SPK headquarters were bustling with paperwork and the monitors which surrounded the main office were loaded with data files, all for the sake of locating, looking for, and the dream capturing of a very notorious mass murderer they named Kira from the English word 'killer'. The hassle workload was still present up to the time when the great ace detective L even went to Japan, investigated Kira and even met him personally until he died on his favorite seat. It was still somehow existent when Near and Mello, L's succesors, dominated the field of that endless hide–and-seek-game with Kira. And the SPK was still there to witness Kira, Light Yagami's ultimate end. …..Were……….. And……… was…….

Now the building where the SPK once became active is just an unhallowed structure, with few idle people dozing around. Now it doesn't come with its previous label, the SPK headquarters. It is now a commercial building with no Kira-related issues bustling on the computer screens. Within it and paper works and folder files are all about almost everything that is, with the exception of Kira.

On the 6th floor is where Yagami Light's favorite café relocated. It's still retained their privacy-themed ambience and the for-the-sweet-tooth menus that of which attracted six uncommon yet familiar personalities as customers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Almost everything in particular in my life had gone downhill since that series in my life ended."

Said a seemingly pampered and proper-looking college student while reaching for the tea he must've ordered a while ago. The brunette sipped a bit from his cup and made face after tasting it. He then mumbled a sarcastic "How wonderful!" with his not anymore velvety-masked voice.

A middle-aged man with black hair reached for the cup in the brunette's hand and smiled apologetically

"Eh, to, Raito-kun, that cup…I mean…well, It's kind of mine and I sort of put a lot of ginger on it. Oh, and a sprinkle of pepper also. My grandmother used to tell…."

Light Yagami's face is flustered and he was about to shout a very audible and loud "WHAT THE HELL!" to the other man's face when the weird guy with them, held a small teaspoon with his pale and nimble fingers and pointed it to Light's now irritated face.

"Raito-kun, if you're going to react to that irrationally then without variables, it's 99% your fault that Near figured out that you were Kira. Now just give the poor cup to Matsuda-san here and let's eat this big chocolate mousse cake Near ordered."

The man plainly said with his monotone voice.

Light's annoyance turned into a sigh. "Who cares?" '_I care!_' Then everyone became silent again. They had not exactly plan to meet there altogether, nor they had any specific agenda to why stay there for a while nor at that particular venue. They just…It's just…

Mouths sipping coffee. Repetitive stacking of sugar cubes in a coffee cup. Sucking noisily the liquid out of a strawberry mint parfait with an equally pink-colored straw. Chunks of rich brown chocolate being consumed in one savage bite in an expensive chocolate bar. Stacking up and knocking down of animal-shaped chocolate chip cookies. And the almost nonstop clicking and typing intricate codes in a somewhat complicated program in one window and an online stuff on the next one in the tab, on a laptop. And that almost nonstop rhythm came into a halt.

"You know what is the matter, right here, right now?"

The rest just stared at him. '_At least finally somebody broke this unnerving silence..' _The blonde harem girl wearing a fashionable gothica lolita attire made a thumbs up at the red-haired computer geek who just spoke. Though it broke the silence spicing up, the rest had no fastidious desire to even let one sound from that certain girl to reach the tips of their earlobes. It wasn't because they don't like her. It's just that most of the time she doesn't make sense much to the Wammy's geniuses' and Kira's, suppose to be new God of the _purified_ world, chagrin.

"Misa-Misa knows! Raito-kun doesn't sleep with me anymore."

Light made an anime fall.

"So you two actually did that?" inquired the chocolate-obsessed black leather-wearing guy or I don't know.

Matsuda smiled and lifted the deflated Light unto the air "That's wonderful. It's your youth springtime. Enjoy it!"

Light recovered and pushed Matsuda away.

"Fuck off, geezer"

He sat down again legs crossed, as cross as he is at the moment. L mixed his coffee slowly. He put a thumb on his lips like the usual and imitated a 'The Thinker' aura. He dozed for a moment and suddenly popped-out a comment.

"I thought you are _g_ay." L said in his usual monotone voice. He said it so darn straightforward and plain that the way it was said was irks alone but the thought of the comment was more than enough to push Light out of his limit and burn out his remaining so-called a sophisticated man's patience. Light, nonetheless and without any hesitation, knocked out L's new stack of sugar cubes. And not one sugar cube survived the savage attack, they all fell in the carpeted floor, causing a brow to raise from the manager-on-standby's face.

"Gentlemen and oh, one lady………." The manager approached them on their table.

Light responded in a rather unrefined way for a gentleman" There's no lady here! Only a %!+...."

"Raito-kun, yamero!" L lost a bit of his cool and dragged Light back to his seat. He snatched Near's cookie and plunged it to Light's mouth.

"Now where were you Manager-san?" L sighed in contentment.

"Uhmmm..Well, can you please lessen your _hyperness_. There's this word called being considerate to others so please…" The manager spoke in a stuttering voice.

"'Being considered to others' should not be preceeded by 'this word'. It is four-worded. Therefore you must use 'these words'." Near corrected the anxious manager.

The manager felt somewhat humiliated by the patent comment. He stopped eating his words to finally spew out his collected rage, in a nice way.

"Thank you but it ain't the point. Sirs and one unidentified, as you stated, please and please, as kind as I can be, PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They all froze at their seats gaping at the recent event that had just transpired. The manager smiled at them, forcibly yet sweetly, and excused himself politely before them.

Light heaved a sigh and stated his assertion, this time, calmly.

".." He made a short breath "Of course, I can't be and I won't be." Light spoke confidently in a voice less perceptible than before.

"Is it not proof enough that when your last name is spelled backwards it is almost your own confession?"

L retorted. Light was about to say another litany of endless denial when Matsuda stared at L and asked confusedly "What do you mean, Ryuzaki?"

"For Matsuda's sake, Raito-kun's last name is Yagami. Y.A.G.A.M.I. When spelled backwards is I.A.M.A.G……"

"Cut the shit, L!!" All heads turned to Mello who just swore at L, his superior. They all closed their mouths. "That's better. All you're yapping there doesn't make any sense." Mello took another bite at the chocolate goodness. "What _were_ you saying, Jeevas?"

Light engaged himself to the new topic and asked Matt to spark the light out of the new discussion he opened up a while ago but was misled.

"The fact of the matter is……." Matt started to relate it all once more when Near knocked out for the forty second time the stack of animal-shaped chocolate chip cookies purposely.

"If I were to succumb to that feeling, I will be a mere loser. I know it you are bored."

Misa picks up the idea and clears her throat. "The pad in my new phones already faded and I just bought them last night. I have been sending SMS all night and I'm still not stopping. Anyway I bought this new lipstick from ATOBE couture. The newly released lipstick Designing Emotional Rouge has been designed with a concept, "color that gives a good match with the heart beat" and easily provides a good balance with overall makeup. It has like "harmonize pearl". And look at this cute customized USB port, when you press this over here… Uhmm, that's not the point. Ever since the show ended, I'm so like not doing any cool stuff anymore except going at Light's. So really boring. But I always try to keep myself busy."

Mouths sipping coffee. Repetitive stacking of sugar cubes in a coffee cup. Chunks of rich brown chocolate being consumed in one savage bite in an expensive chocolate bar. Stacking up and knocking down of animal-shaped chocolate chip cookies. And the almost nonstop clicking and typing intricate codes in a somewhat complicated program in one window and an online stuff on the next one in the tab, on a customized Toshiba satellite U400-212 laptop..Again.

Matsuda felt enlightened by Misa's words so he also wanted to give his own remarks about Matt's matter. He stands with self-assurance and states such in a manner he thought could surpass most of his companions' brains. *cough cough*

"Indeed, this distinguishable factor behind your point of question is that we are enveloped by the atmosphere of boredom. In which we have probably came to realize in the very start of the days that our lives as DN actors ended. And we're now living normal yet undeniably pathetic lives without the limelight we were once showered with."

Matsuda raised his right hand at the end of his speech.

"The feeling is 15% mutual." L said to them unaffectedly unchanging tone that does not rise or fall in pitch, but stays on the same tone all the time. '_Even if this is a fanfic it's way too corny' _L seems to have said. And he directed another message to all. "I believe that there's only a mere 7% chance that Matt actually shares the same feeling."

"As expected of you L, it's not that." Matt proclaimed.

Misa made a questioning look. "Then what?" Light inquired with little concern. Mello licked his chocolate and looked at Matt, intently. Matt sighed and breath deeper thatn usual. "The thing is I have been trying to make a fanfiction about us and I can't get any idea." Everyone gaped again.

"I'm out of here" Light said.

"Me, too" L said

"Me, three" Misa said

Matsuda doesn't really understands why but anyway he stood and bade goodbye.

"Eh,bye –bye" Matsuda grinned

Near just walked out. Only Mello stayed. Then Mello said to Matt

"Why not just make a blog?"

Matt got the message and agreed.

"Thanks Mello!"

They paused for a moment and realized what they should have realized. "Who's going to pay for all these stuff?" both said to each other. They were about to fish their wallets from their pockets when they saw that Near actually left his wallet. They grabbed it and opened it immediately, only to find a platinum cased credit card. They called the waiter to pay using Near's card. But when the waiter swiped it on the machine….

"Sirs, this is an invalid credit card. There's nothing on it." Then the waiter cut the card and went to the next table.

"Damn Near" was the last of what Mello said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Still the SPK without the entity of the present Kira is still SPK. Ryukku wandered around the human world again only to find his favorite once-possessed soul. He smirked at him and grabbed an apple in a nearby stall. "Death Note eh?" He flew back into the shinigami world and brought more apples than usual.

……The fruit told me of ideals that can turn into reality……..


End file.
